Best Friends Until The End and On
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: "What's up with you today?" Gilbert shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them warm from the chilly March afternoon air. "You," Was his only reply. "Whaddya mean me? I'm too awesome for that." Warning: Character Deaths


**Author's Note: I'm so proud of myself for writing this! I cried whilst writing this which either means it really is sad or I'm just an emotional author.**

**Anywayz, Yeah-AH sorry for dramatically corny things xDD forgive me :')**

**P.S. Sorry about the OOC-ness. I needed it D'X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Antonio walked up the steps of the school, into his classroom, and found Gilbert surrounded by their friends. He found the source of attraction: a black eye. Go figure. The idiot was always getting into fights at bars or in the street. Their friends continued to asking him obvious questions, but Antonio just walked past.

Gilbert was laughing like it was all a joke. When Antonio didn't bounce up to him and ask him silly questions, he pushed through the crowd to reach his best friend.

"Hey there!" He sat on top of the desk next to him.

"Another fight?" Gilbert flinched at the abnormal ice in his voice.

Antonio was usually so happy, this new attitude worried him deeply.

"Something wrong?" Gilbert attempted to look in his eyes, but he turned away.

"You are such an idiot." Antonio ignored the hurt look in the albino's eyes and moved to the other side of the room.

The rest of the day was horrid for Gilbert. Antonio avoided or ignored him all day. After school, when Antonio began to walk home, Gilbert followed.

"What's up with you today?" Gilbert shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them warm from the chilly March afternoon air.

"You," Was his only reply.

"Whaddya mean me? I'm too awesome for that." Gilbert was trying to lighten the mood, but Antonio turned on him.

"Your fucking pissing me off lately!" They both stopped walking.

". . ." Gilbert didn't know how to respond. This was unusual behaviour for Antonio. He expected this kind of act to come from Antonio's boyfriend; not Antonio himself.

Antonio slumped into the house and headed straight for the fridge. Nope. No tomatoes. He groaned.

"Tonio, dear, everything alright?" Antonio's mother, a tall beautiful woman, walked into the kitchen and stood by her son.

"Don't feel like talking about it. Hey, we're all out of tomatoes. I'm gonna go get some." He stepped away from the fridge and his mom laughed.

"You and your grandmama have the same weird favour for tomatoes." He smiled and waved then was out the door.

He reached the bottom step and saw someone running towards him. When Gilbert reached him, gasping for breath, Antonio helped him to a chair on the porch.

"Are you alright?" Antonio handed him a glass of water he had retrieved.

"Yeah." He breathed after taking a giant gulp. "Listen, Antonio, lets go for a walk. I wanna talk to you about some things." Antonio nodded.

"Hey, Mom, change of plans; I'm going for a walk with Gil instead."

"Alright, just dress warmly."

They had taken a path in the back woods when they stopped at a small bridge that hovered above a half frozen river. It was completely quite, save for the sound of rushing water. They watched their breath materialize then disappear into the cold air.

"Gilbert, I'm sorry about today. It's just, you've been getting into alot of fights lately. I guess I kind of snapped."

"It's alright. I suppose this is my fault as well. I would go out drinking to keep my calm. You know how I've been really stressed about my dad being back? Well, I found a way to vent. I never thought about the consequences."

The air was silent again. Gilbert threw an arm around Antonio.

"Maybe I should've come to you instead, huh? What I did instead was so not awesome." The two of them laughed.

"Hey, remember when we were in eighth grade and I needed to break up with someone but didn't know how to so you became my coach?" Antonio suddenly said.

"Haha, yeah, that was fun. I remember you watched me do it to my girlfriend and when you tried, you stumbled big time." Gilbert shook his head at the memory.

"Well, now I suppose I can do it now. Not that I'd wanna."

"Yeah, Lovino would most likely slit my throat open." They laughed as they imagined Lovino trying to slit Gilbert's throat open with Antonio apologizing. "You know, Antonio, I also came out here to confess something. Something I would- could never trust anyone else with." Gilbert's voice had softened and the cheer had disappeared with his breath. "I've been feeling a little- no, really down lately. I've even been considering suicide." Antonio turned to his friend.

"Wha? Why?" Gilbert continued to stare into the stream, like it had the answers.

"Derrick." Derrick was his dad. His abusive drunken dad. "He's been hitting mom lately. I try and stand up to him, but he just hits me. The bar stories are covers. Yeah I do go out and drink, but never fight." Antonio could believe what he was hearing; he knew derrick well.

"There's no talking you out of suicide is there?" Gilbert shook his head. "Well. I can't let you go alone. I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will. We go down together if one really thinks its the way to go." Antonio leaned over the railing and poked at the stream.

He broke off little ice chunks and watch them float away.

"I can't let you do that, Antonio. You have so much more than me."

"I'll have nothing if you leave me. I could lose a hundred boyfriends and still live so long as you were by my side. I could lose you and would die soon after." Gilbert shook his head at the idiot he had as a friend.

He was a caring idiot though.

"So, when, where and how?" Antonio rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"I was thinking this weekend. Meet me in Burley Park. We'll help eachother." Gilbert couldn't believe he was having such a morbid conversation in such a lovely place.

He would have to bring Matthew here before this weekend.

"Alright. Well, I suppose we should try and live as best we can these next two days." Gilbert nodded and they headed back to Antonio's home.

The next two days consisted of Gilbert and Antonio spending a lot of time with their boyfriends and mothers. They also went with their friends to the mall. Gilbert brought Matthew to the quiet stream. Antonio went on a walk with Lovino where he was almost pushed into the stream for teasing the Italian boy.

When saturday came, it was almost midnight when Gilbert and Antonio met up.

"Hey, you ready?" Gilbert tossed him a gun.

Antonio ran his fingers along it and nodded.

"Okay, if we stand across from eachother and count to three, do you think that will work?" Gilbert stood in front of his most loyal and dearest friend.

"I do believe so." Even with tears in his eyes, Antonio was still keeping the mood high. "Best friends forever. Even in the middle of life and death. Well, c'mon, lets kill the thing closest to us'' he let out a shaky, tear stained laugh.

"Alright." Gilbert inhaled, "1"

"2" Antonio said for him. Gilbert smiled.

"3" They said together before pulling the triggers and severing all ties from the rest of the world.

"Hey, Matthew, have you seen Antonio?" Lovino walked up to the shy kid.

"N-no, I was actually wondering if you've seen Gilbert."

Lovino opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the lady over the intercom asking to see Matthew and him.

Police were in the office. Their first thought was that their boyfriends were illegally drinking and had finally been caught. How they would wish that was the case.

"Are you two acquainted with Gilbert Weillshmidt and Antonio Fernandez?"

"Yeah," Lovino answered for them.

"And do you know what they were doing around eleven-fifteen p.m. Saturday night?" They shook their heads. "So you didn't know if they were planning on committing double suicide?" Lovino and Matthew froze.

Matthew collapsed to his knees and Lovino sat back against the wall. The officers had informed them about the mishap and the principal excused them for the day. The were in the bathroom. Matthew felt like he was about to hurl and Lovino was so angry, he was too tired to care.

"Leave it to those idiot to kill themselves." Lovino wiped his eyes.

"Yeah," Matthew didn't know how to handle this. He had never had anyone really close to him die before. "Atleast they were with eachother. They were best friends after all."

"That doesn't excuse them!"

"You're right. I'm sorry."


End file.
